


Remembering Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she remembered Charles Croydon purchasing many expensive treats and toys for her in England.





	Remembering Toys

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she remembered Charles Croydon purchasing many expensive treats and toys for her in England. Her eyes settled on a toy cat with a chocolate treat. There were other toys she remembered. Sarah recalled something else. Humans finding Charles and killing him with a stake. 

 

THE END


End file.
